


Cat Meets Dog

by Vegorott



Series: Ego Animals [1]
Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Ego Animal AU, M/M, Nothing too terrible, before being part of the pack, marvin meets chase, mentions of past potential animal abuse, mild animal abuse at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: Marvin the white-haired cat is the pet of a magician named Liam and one day Liam snaps at Marvin and throws him out of the house, leaving Marvin to run away from two of the neighborhood strays. A German Shepard named Chase saves him and offers him a place in his pack





	Cat Meets Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to a new AU that started up on Tumblr  
> It'll most likely only stay as one-shots or short multi-chaptered fics  
> I hope you enjoy the first piece!

Marvin sat on the kitchen floor, licking his paw and swiping it over his face, cleaning the burn scars as he waited for his owner to return home from wherever he went during the day. Marvin wished his fur would just grow over those scars that he had received as a kit, his owner didn’t mean to catch him on fire during a trick, but he just didn’t feel right without all of his fur. Marvin’s ears and head perked up when he heard the front door open. 

“Li!” Marvin meowed happily, knowing that his owner’s full name was ‘Liam’ but remembering how the other humans would only say the first symbol when greeting him as well. Marvin jumped up on the counter where Liam stood, purring loudly. 

“Not now, Marvin,” Liam growled as he swatted his hand towards the white cat, the words not making any sense to Marvin, but the tone telling him he had been scolded. Marvin tried to apologize by nudging on a gray cup that had been placed down, accidentally knocking it over and having a brown liquid coming out of it. “For fuck’s sake!” Liam screamed, causing Marvin to flinch away, yowling out when Liam harshly grabbed him by the scruff and carried him to the door. “Dumb cat!” Marvin landed on the sidewalk outside with a hard ‘thud’. 

“Li?” Marvin looked at the now closed door and he rushed over to it. “Li! Li!” Marvin cried out, scratching at the wood. “Li, it’s too cold! Li!” Marvin’s paws slowly went slower and slower as time went by. “Li?” Marvin meowed one more time, ears drooping. “I don’t understand.” 

“Looks like he finally got sick of you.” A voice growled, one Marvin knew well. 

“N-No, he-he just...” The hair on Marvin’s back went up in fear when he saw two of the neighborhood stray dogs coming towards him. They were no larger than Marvin since they were so young, but that didn’t make them any less dangerous to a house-cat.

“Maybe he finally wanted to give us a snack.” The other dog added, drool beginning to drip from out of his mouth. 

“You’d think he’s at least give us a better-looking one.” The first dog mocked. 

“I like things fried though, maybe we could take him down to the campers and get him evenly done.” The second dog offered. “Maybe it’ll cook away that nasty house smell.” Marvin’s eyes were wide. Where was Li? Surely he wouldn’t just leave him out here like this? Right? Marvin screeched when the dogs barked and he ran away, the dogs following close behind. 

“Run, run, run, run.” Marvin whimpered to himself as he bolted passed several other houses. “Tree!” He gasped and leaped as high as he could, sinking his hind claws into the bark as his front toes tried to hook into the bark as well. 

“Cheater!” The first dog howled as Marvin scrambled up to the nearby branch.

“You can’t stay up there forever!” Marvin only hissed in response. 

“Maybe we can shake him out, this thing looks thin.” The first dog went up on his hind legs, placing his paws on the tree and pressing his weight against it, getting it to move slightly. “Help me out, Mud.” 

“Got ya!” Mud went up and started to do the same as the first dog. Marvin gripped as hard as he could on the branch, feeling it pull on his claws painfully and he squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to endure the pain.

“You don’t have front claws, don’t ya!?” The first dog started to mock Marvin again. “Burned and disabled! An easy snack once we get you-” Marvin peeked one of his eyes open when the first dog was cut off. 

“What’s the deal!?” Mud barked. “What’cha doing hitting Puddle like that?” He added as Puddle was getting up. 

“Go choke on dumper trash.” A third, larger dog, growled at Mud and Puddle. 

“This is our food!” Puddle snapped. 

“They are not food.” The new dog jumped forward and barked, getting Mud and Puddle to flinch back. “But you should run off before I decide to make some puppy treats.” The dogs whimpered and ran off, tails between their legs. “You give pit bulls a bag name!” He shouted after the two before shaking himself to flatten his fur back down. He then sat at the bottom of the tree, looking up at Marvin. “You can come down.” Marvin just stared at him. Chase was happily panting before closing his mouth and tilting his head. “Can you get down? Are you stuck?” Marvin only continued to stare. “You are stuck! I can get help!” The dog quickly got up and ran off. 

“What?” Marvin mewed to himself. “Oh, come on.” He groaned when he heard barking and saw the dog returning with a grown female human and a grown male human following him. The dog kept barking and pointed his nose at Marvin. “I’m fine, you mutt,” Marvin spat. The male human said something to the other human before going up to the tree and grabbing Marvin by the scruff. The female was petting the dog, making high pitched noises of praise as Marvin was placed back down on the ground. The humans waved at the two before walking off and Marvin was paralyzed in shock at what had just happened. 

“I’m Chase!” The dog loudly greeted. “What’s your name?” 

“I…” Marvin was tempted to just run back off home, but the pain in his shoulder reminded him he was tossed out, he wasn’t going to be welcomed back anytime soon. Maybe this, Chase, could help keep him safe since he seemed kinder than the other dogs. At least he was kinder to him. “Marvin.” 

“That’s a fun name! Do you have an owner? Are you an outdoor cat? Are you a stray? Do you-”

“One at a time.” Marvin curled up a little, not ready for that amount of energy. 

“Oh, sorry.” Chase laid down on his stomach, head on his paws. Marvin took that moment to get a better look at Chase, he knew this dog breed German something, but he seemed just a little smaller than the usual grown one. 

“I used to have an owner,” Marvin answered when he saw that Chase was waiting. “He just tossed me out of the house so...I guess I’m a stray now.” 

“That’s mean of him!” Chase’s head went up. “Did he also hurt your face?” Chase quickly shut his mouth again. “Sorry.” 

“It was an accident.” Mavin was looking at his paws. 

“I think you look cool,” Chase said. “Like you know how to fight.” 

“I don’t,” Marvin stated. “I don’t even have front claws, they were taken out a long time ago.” 

“Was that another accident?” Chase asked.

“I think it was planned. I remember being put into one of those rolling, four-legged, things.”

“Car?” Chase offered. “I used to ride in them a lot and that’s what the humans would say,” Chase explained. 

“Yeah, a car and when I got to this white building, the rest is blank and I woke up at home with my claws gone.” Marvin pawed at the ground. 

“Your owner sounds mean.” Chase stood up. “But now you’re with me!” Chase bounced a little. “I can show you where I live with other animals. We have our own little pack.”

“You’re inviting me in? Just like that?” Marvin didn’t know if Chase was that open or stupid. 

“You’ll have to talk with Dark first, but I’m sure he’ll let you in, you’ll just have to do a few favors for him to make up for it.” 

“Favors?” 

“Like getting him food, but that might be hard for you without claws, but you know how to work with humans so you could get that to work for you.” Chase started to pad away and Marvin had to run for a moment to catch up. 

“Why did you save me?” Marvin asked. “You don’t know me and I’m a cat, you’re a dog. That’s not how this works.” 

“You needed help. Doesn’t matter that you’re a cat. Dark’s a cat.” Marvin had to stop a second and shook his head. 

“Your pack leader is a cat? Is it just a bunch of cats and you?”

“Nope.” Chase shook his head. “We have a lot of different animals and more dogs.” 

“Maybe I shouldn’t…” Marvin started to feel worry travel up his spine. 

“Don’t you trust me?” Chase asked when he saw Marvin had completely stopped. “I’ll keep you safe, I promise.” Marvin blinked at Chase. “I might be my litter’s runt, but my bite is a lot better than my bark.” 

“A runt.” Marvin now understood. Chase was different like he was, he looked different. “Maybe I’ll at least give it a look.” 

“Cool! Follow me!” Chase took off. 

“Wait! I have smaller legs!” 


End file.
